


You're incredible.

by Ridja



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ashley Johnson and Marisha Ray said Beauyasha rights, Disaster Lesbians, F/F, First Kiss, Walk on the beach, beauyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridja/pseuds/Ridja
Summary: Beau was the first passenger of Yasha's maiden flight, but some things were still left unsaid, some thoughts still left  in the air.It's time to solve that.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	You're incredible.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracefullycursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullycursed/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! This was a fic I've written for my 10th anniversary with my girlfriend. I've been in this fandom for a year but this is actually the first time I'm posting a fic for it and I hope you all enjoy it. English is not my first language so I apologize for any rookie mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy it :3

Despite everything the Mighty Nein and the VO community had been through, that night was a time to celebrate. There were fireworks, people laughing, children running around and overall, things seemed surprisingly okay. At least for that night. Who knew what Traveler Con itself would bring.   
  
But for now, that could be forgotten, tomorrow was far ahead, another time, another life.

_Another life…_

Yasha sat alone on the sand, her odd-colored eyes ever so observant of the people around. She wondered what most of them would do now that their memories were back and plenty of them had lives and families elsewhere. Whole lives left behind, for better or worse. How many of them would go back? And how many would choose to start anew?

Either way, it was oddly relatable to her, letting go of a whole life that didn’t belong to her anymore. One that she would always cherish and remember kindly, which now was a part of her fondest memories.

“Copper for your thoughts?” She was almost startled when Beauregard approached her, sitting beside her on the sand. They hadn’t talked to each other properly since the flight, spending most of their walk back to their group pointing at birds, talking about the grass and trees, both of their hearts beating way too fast for any of them to form coherent thoughts.

It wasn’t as if Yasha had time to process everything that happened, though. Or Beau, for that matter, but getting to form more than three words was already a start.

“I’m just thinking of these people, you know? Some of them will go back to their families or something. Others have like… This whole new life to live and it must be scary.”

Beau nodded. While Yasha’s eyes kept focusing on the other people, she could bring herself to watch the way Catha shined on her, beautifully bringing out the white tips of her hair and the silver-ish tone of her skin. Her teeth touched her bottom lips for a brief second.

“Wait, what?”

“What what?” Yasha turned to her, way too fast for Beau to look away again. 

“Uh… I… Didn’t catch what you said, I’m sorry…” Beau’s hand found her own head, loosely playing with her undercut. Yasha’s lips curved into a small smile.

“It’s nothing… Do you want to, hm, walk down the beach with me?” She looked down, a sigh coming out of her lips, before her eyes found Beau’s again, expectantly.

“Yeah? Yeah! Yeah!” Beau got up in a jump, offering a hand to Yasha, who took it with a little smile. Neither of them letting go once Yasha was up.

The beach was much quieter than the village and its surroundings. For Yasha,it was pleasing to be away from the crowd and the noise, but it also meant she paid much more attention to the way her hand was interlocked with Beau’s, her fingers intertwined and she didn’t even remember when that happened. Her heart beating in a way that she could swear it would come out through her mouth at any given moment. As much as she usually found silence comforting, sometimes the quietness was also scary for different reasons, and this was no exception.

She was the one who invited Beau for that walk, because she wanted to talk, because she wanted to be alone with her, because she needed a few moments alongside that woman without all of their family around.

But now that she was actually there, she couldn’t even bring herself to think about what she wanted to say.

So Beau was the one to break the silence, again.

“Ruidis is… Pretty shiny tonight.” Yasha looked up, finding the second moon’s red light. She had a sort of soft spot for it. While Catha was always stunning and bright, taking over the sky, Ruidis was always hidden, her red glow shining timidly. A shadow of something beautiful and alluring, but not really appealing herself.

Now her wings were _white_ , almost golden. Enormous and majestic. Looking up at the two moons, she wondered if she could be more of a Catha than a Ruidis now. She never saw that as a possibility, but now, maybe?

“Yeah…” Yasha agreed, frowning. “It’s not usually like that… Maybe something happened to make her happy…” That line was followed by a gentle squeeze of Beau’s hand. She opened her mouth to reply, but closed again, unable to do so.

“So… Hm. Your wings… That’s new…”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think, uh… Do you… Could you show me them again?” Suddenly, the sea seemed very interesting to Beau and her face looked redder, her free hand meeting the little tips on her undercut. Yasha shook her head, smiling softly.

“I don’t think so… I can usually do that once a day only… At least, that’s how it was before. When they were…” She shrugged.

“Or maybe they can only come out to save pretty girls from falling to their deaths?” Beau teased, nudging her. Yasha bit her lip, letting go of her hand, instead wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

“More like beautiful girls…”

_Oh, shit._

_Oh fuck._

“Thathathatthat that too works. Yeah!” Yasha let out a little, nervous laugh, keeping Beau close to herself. The closeness, while warm and comforting, still felt somewhat strange to both of them. While touch-starved, neither Beau or Yasha weren’t usually actively looking for that kind of tenderness. 

But it was _good_. Holy Kord, Yasha had almost forgotten the sensation of holding a woman she loved so close to herself and as of late, Beau was reminding her how much she appreciated having a body attached to hers. She could feel how fast she was breathing a little, as her shoulders kept going up and down against her body and hand. Yasha couldn’t say hers was much different.

They remained in silence, reaching the end of the beach after a while. They stood still, staring at the rocks for a couple of seconds.

“Do we… Go back?” Beau asked. 

“I… Don’t know.” A chuckle. “I think we could stay here for a bit. Maybe looking at something prettier than those rocks…” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Uhn.” Beau turned to look at the ocean, Yasha turning with her. “The sea is particularly beautiful at night… Especially with the way the moon reflects on it. Man, it’s like super pretty. You almost forget it’s wet.” Yasha laughed.

“Well, yes. The sea is… Pretty wet.”

“Yeah. Hey, Yasha?” 

“Yes?”

“About the wings... I think they fit you.” She finally looked up at the woman beside her, their eyes meeting midway.

Yasha’s expression was one of surprise and flattery, her free hand gently taking a lock of her own hair, placing it behind her ear. 

“You think so?”

“I mean, they’re huge, beautiful. And oddly delicate for something that size.”

Yasha smiled widely at that, turning some more so she was properly facing Beau, who took that as a cue to do the same. She lifted a hand, placing it on Beau’s cheek who in response, leaned in closer to her hand, closing her eyes, taking in that touch.

She didn’t think she had ever been touched with so much love and care so she melted into it, placing her hands around Yasha’s waist, pulling her a bit closer, keeping her eyes shut. It was sort of a shot in the dark, she didn’t wanna push Yasha into anything, but also she hoped she would--

Yasha’s lips were soft against hers, brushing timidly at first. She placed both of her hands around Beau’s face, holding it sweetly as she waited for her response to deepen the kiss. Beau let out a soft moan, pulling Yasha closer so their bodies were completely interlocked in one another. After a few more seconds simply feeling each other’s lips against each other, Yasha slid her tongue into Beau’s lips, waiting for her to part them.

They kissed fully, Yasha’s gentle touch getting a little more demanding as her hands walked down to caress Beau’s neck and back, the smaller woman melting into her, trying to take in as much as she could, her hands brushing the long locks of Yasha’s hair, wrapping them in her fingers, playing with them. When air finally became a necessity, neither of them truly wanted to let go, so the kiss was finished with both girls hyperventilating as Beau leaned her forehead against Yasha’s, keeping on with the caresses.

“That was incredible. You’re incredible…” Was all she managed to murmur before Yasha pulled her in for another kiss, a wide smile against her lips.

It was her time. She was gonna build a new life too. And it was gonna be beautiful.


End file.
